First Comes Danger
by LMS
Summary: Continuation of fic The Perfect Gift. Spike is now human. This causes more problems than not. For starters, he no longer has special powers and immortality. When Buffy is in trouble, can Spike save her? Or are his useful days numbered? Sexual Content
1. Default Chapter

This fic picks up where The Perfect Gift left off. I am separating the two fics for those of you who think The Perfect Gift perfect as is. I am continuing it on request. For those of you who reviewed The Perfect Gift, I thank you and hope you enjoy this fic as much.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Buffy dived over a crumbling tombstone and rolled out of the way as her opponent followed suit. Quickly the slayer sprang to her feet and dealt a powerful roundhouse kick to the vampire's chin. The vampire growled and staggered back towards another tombstone. Seeing her opportunity, Buffy swiftly dove in a slammed another kick hard into the vamp's chest. The vampire took a step backwards and fell over the tombstone, landing on his back with a dull thud.  
  
Next time, pick on someone your own size. Buffy stepped over the vampire, It's not his fault you're dust--  
  
Taking his chance, the vampire brought his leg up into the slayer's back, knocking her off balance and giving him time to get up. The two squared off with the vampire landing the first punch to Buffy's chin. Buffy retaliated with a punch of her own and a high kick, roundhouse kick combo. The vampire landed on another tombstone, which crumbled under his weight, and rolled out of the way before Buffy's stake found it's mark. Buffy turned in time to block a punch and landed a backhand punch to the vamp's cheek. Another high kick found his chest and pushed him away from her giving her time to move to higher ground.   
  
Buffy jumped and landed on the roof of a small crypt. The vampire was on her heels. Buffy kicked him in the head stunning him. Instantly, the slayer jumped off the roof and somersaulted midair, landing behind the vampire.   
  
It's my fault. The slayer drove her stake deep and the vamp was dust.  
  
Without hesitation or even a smile of triumph, Buffy turned away from the floating dust pile and ran towards a large marble statue of an angel. A tall man dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt--both of which fit him like a glove--stepped into the moonlight. His right cheek held a reddish mark that was now turning into a bruise. A tiny cut about his right eye was outsized by a large wound on his left arm. He looked very tired and almost scared to step out of the safety of the shadows.  
  
Spike, are you all right? Buffy stopped in front of the injured man.  
  
I told you not to call me that. Spike took a breath and winced. Yeah I'm all right. Think I cracked a rib or two though. And my head feels like it's gonna float away. Other than that, Spike took a step forward and stumbled. Buffy caught him and for a minute he leaned on her while catching his breath. I'm dandy.  
  
Buffy gently supported her friend and led him to one of the many cemetery exits. Good to hear. Hospital here we come.  
  
Spike sagged against the slayer, I'm fine, Buffy. I just need to lie down.  
  
Sure. That's why you can't even walk on your own.  
  
I can. I just like leaning on you is all. Spike grinned then winced as his cheek began to ache.  
  
Buffy smiled, but inside she was worried. Just a quick stop, I promise. They'll tape your ribs, but Band-Aids on your owies, and out we go. If you're good, they might even give you a lollypop.  
  
Spike softly sighed. God he loved her! I know you care, luv, and believe me I am grateful. But you can't take me to the hospital every time I get hit by a vampire, Spike hesitated, or two.  
  
Actually it was six, but who's counting? Buffy held him closer.  
  
My point is, I'm nobody. I have no identification, no health plan of any sort. The doc's see that and they get suspicious.  
  
We'll tell them you're my cousin. Up from England. You were robbed while waiting for me at the bus station.  
  
Bus station. From England. Oh sure they'd buy that.  
  
I'll pay them. Buffy's voice was suddenly serious.  
  
You can't afford it.  
  
I'll find a way! Buffy caught herself yelling and bit her lip. I'm not going to stand by and watch you hurt. It's my job to take care of you and make sure you are okay.  
  
Spike stopped walking which forced Buffy to stop as well. Spike leaned on the slayer for support but spoke with some authority. It's not your job to look after me. I can handle myself I-  
  
You're weaker than a kitten. Buffy's voice was calm. And I'm the slayer. I protect the innocent. Her voice was almost a whisper, I protect you.  
  
Spike chuckled painfully and some blood began to trickle out of his mouth, over his bottom lip, and down his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and stared at it absently. I'm not innocent.  
  
Buffy sighed softly and reached up to gently touch his cheek. Her words were soft and tender, full of silent wonder and complete faith. You are now.  
  
Spike tingled at her touch. It was so warm and gentle. It terrified him to think what would become of him if he didn't have her. She was his angel, his savior. Without her, he would surely die--or worse! He would live a long miserable life wishing he were dead...again.  
  
Silently the two began to walk again. Spike's thoughts raced through his head. He was her man. He was supposed to protect her and take care of her.  
  
I just want to take care of you, Buffy. That's my job. I am supposed to fight along side you and help you. Spike frowned slightly as he tried to figure out what it was he was trying to say exactly.  
  
The slayer smiled to herself and held him close again, You will.


	2. A Beginning Decision

Spike hollered as Willow dabbed at the cut on his arm with a cotton ball saturated in rubbing alcohol.  
  
Oh don't be such a baby, Willow teased.  
  
That bloody hurts! Spike retorted.  
  
Willow stifled a laugh. It was funny, but then again it wasn't. Spike had been a big bad vampire who had loved to terrorize Sunnydale and create complete havoc. He had been the toughest opponent she had really ever seen Buffy have. Willow would never tell Buffy but, but she though Spike was a lot tougher than Angel too.  
  
Now, the toughest big bad of all--well almost--sat next to her, human, and whining like a four year old.  
  
I know it hurts, but the wound has to be sterilized before I put on the bandage. Otherwise, you could get an infection. Willow justified.  
  
Spike pouted and sighed heavily, Go on then.  
  
He winced but took it like a man.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat in the kitchen with a steaming cup of hot cocoa, courtesy her watcher.  
  
It's not that I think he can't handle himself in a fight, he's a good fighter! Trust me, I fought him enough I should know. But I know his style, again with the I should know, and it's not a help. It's all run-head-first-who-cares-what-happens-cuz-I'm-a-bad-ass-vampire-who-can't-be-staked type style. It's going to get him killed, Giles. Buffy sipped her hot beverage.  
  
Yes, you're quite right. Spike being human now does change things quite a bit. On patrol he is more of a hindrance to you than a help. Take tonight for example. Giles removed his glasses from his nose and rubbed his eyes with his thumbs, Perhaps I should have a talk with him. Maybe he'll se it from my point of view.  
  
***  
  
You're out of your bloody mind! Spike stood in the kitchen, his arm now bandaged. If you think I'm just going to sit at home all night while Buffy's out fighting danger, then you have another thing coming!  
  
Yes, well, I can see your worries and I assure you she is perfectly capable. However, I think if you trained harder for the next little while, you might be ready in a month--  
  
A month?!! Listen here, Rupert, I may be a little clumsy than usual and a whole lot weaker, but I can still fight! I'm not going to sit around and let Buffy take her chances on the hellmouth alone. You know as well as I do that she needs me on patrol, and I'm not going to let her down! Spike moved a step towards the watcher.  
  
She always used to patrol alone before you and another certain vampire came into her life! I trained her well and how dare you suggest I did not prepare her for her calling! Giles moved a step towards the ex-vampire.  
  
Buffy stepped in between the two men, Hello! Slayer standing right here? Buffy looked at Spike, You're not ready, Spike. Yes I need you out there! But worrying about you getting hurt doesn't help. I need to know that you are okay in a fight. You're human now and wounds that simply pissed you off as a vampire, will kill you as a human.  
  
But, Buffy, I--  
  
I know you just want to help and, believe me, I appreciate it, But in order to help, you have to learn to fight like a human  
  
The room was silent.  
  
A million thoughts went through Spike's mind. He knew Buffy was telling the truth. Fighting as a human was a whole lot different than fighting as a vampire. He wasn't used to it and suddenly doubted he ever would be. He felt so useless. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. He was supposed to take care of her, help her, and always be there for her no matter what. Somehow it was easier to do that as a vampire. At least he had some strength, then, and the slayer didn't have to worry about him all the time. Being human was so frustrating!  
  
Buffy tried, What if you stay home and work with Giles for two weeks. With some early morning and some late nights, I think you'll be ready. Buffy turned to her watcher, Is that okay with you?  
  
Yes, of course. Giles nodded with some new enthusiasm.  
  
Buffy turned back to Spike. If it makes you feel better, I'll take Willow and Xander with me on patrol. I'll also go on shorter patrols so I can spend more time training with you.  
  
Spike absently rubbed his bandaged arm in thought. That sounds like an okay plan, he smiled weakly. I guess that's why you're the slayer and I'm not. Spike chuckled and immediately winced. You think with your head, I think with my testosterone. Spike laughed lightly and again winced. This time he clutched his ribs.  
  
Buffy wanted to tell him that it wasn't the slayer in her telling him to stay home. The slayer in her knew that he could fight and she felt safer and more comfortable when he was around patrolling with her. It was her human side, the side of her that loved him, that told her to make him stay behind. Buffy looked at her love, bandaged and holding his chest. Why did you talk me out of taking you to the hospital?  
  
Willow did a fusion spell. She said it might take twenty-four hours to repair itself and that I should lie down. Spike winced again, Maybe I should go lie down. The ex-vampire moved towards the kitchen exit but Buffy held him back.  
  
Spike, please let Giles take you to the hospital? Buffy gently placed her hand on his arm. Please? For me.  
  
Spike looked deep into his girl's blue eyes and instantly he gave in. All right, I'll go. But why Giles? Why not you?  
  
Buffy smiled slightly, The whole he's-my-British-cousin thing might work better if the person bringing you in was actually....British.  
  
Giles joined in, shall we go then?  
  
Spike took Buffy's hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. The two followed the watcher out of the kitchen and to the front door.  
  
I'll be here when you get back. Buffy gave Spike's hand a last warm squeeze before letting him go.   
  
Willow joined her friend at the door. You okay?  
  
Will, tell me I'm doing the right thing. Buffy pleaded with her friend, Tell me that Spike will be okay and all this worry and fear inside me will just go away.  
  
Willow smiled gently and placed her hand on Buffy's shoulder for comfort. I think you're doing okay. Spike just needs to train a little more to be ready. After a few weeks, everything should be back to normal. Willow hesitated before adding, Well as normal as a slayer's life can get with an ex-vampire as a fiancé and a home over the hellmouth.  
  
Buffy smiled and hugged her friend. Thanx, WIllow. Sometimes I forget how great it is to have a best friend.  
  
Xander walked into the hall and spotted Buffy and Willow hugging. He grinned. Ooh! Hugging Fest! Can I buy a ticket?  
  
Buffy and Willow parted and let their friend in. The three hugged tight and everything felt better. It felt so good to be together.  
  
For a moment, everything was normal again.


	3. Taking Care

Buffy paced the living room floor in front of Willow who sat on the couch reading a magazine.  
  
Buff, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor. I'm sure everything's ok. Giles will take care of everything Willow turned the page in her reading material, but watched her friend.  
  
I know he will. He's not the one I'm worried about. Buffy frowned.  
  
***  
  
OW! Bloody hell! Spike gritted his teeth and fought the nearly unconquerable urge to swat the nurse up side her head with her tool tray', as she had called it.  
  
I-I'm sorry! Please, sir, you must be still! The nurse, her name tag said Sarah, was dabbing the large gash in Spike's head with a cotton ball doused in iodine.  
  
But it bloody hurts, you incorrigible twit! Spike frowned as Giles moved the tool tray' away from him, apparently aware of Spike's uncontrollable urges.  
  
Oh suck it up, you ninny! Giles huffed as he polished his glasses for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening.  
  
Spike opened his mouth to utter a retort but closed it after seeing the grim look on the watcher's face. Nurse Sarah dabbed at the wound again and Spike forced himself to keep the pain to himself, although his grip on the side of the emergency room bed certainly told the story of his pain loudly.  
  
I'm almost done. Sarah smiled comfortingly then frowned as Spike glared at her. She opened a large bandage and applied it to Spike's head as quickly as she could, all the while ready to snap back if he should strike out at her.  
  
Earlier she had wrapped his chest in a white tape, explaining she was taping' his ribs in an effort to keep them fairly straight while healing. The procedure knocked the breath out of him and caused him to wince more than once. The gaping wound in his arm had required stitches and Spike nearly fainted as a doctor had come in and explained the process to him. In fact, he would have bolted right then and there if it hadn't been for Giles who stood over him with an increasingly commanding look.  
  
All in all it was a horrible experience, one that neither man was willing to go through again anytime in the very near future. The doctor returned to check on her patient before letting him ago. While Spike was carefully pulling on his shirt, a different nurse came in carrying a clipboard.  
  
Excuse me, Mr. Giles, there are some forms here for you to sign if you wish to make your nephew a permanent dependent on your medical plan. You are lucky to have a very good plan that covers your entire family. The nurse smiled prettily.  
  
Thank you, but that is not necessary. He is only visiting for a short while and I do not believe something to this severity will occur again during his stay. Giles cleared his throat and flashed another warning look in Spike's direction.  
  
Spike dropped his eyes to his hands as he attempted to button up his shirt. However, the large gash in his arm did not allow his hand to cooperate and he dropped it to his side with a heaving sigh of frustration that sounded more like a growl. The nurse placed her clipboard on the bed and, smiling sweetly, began to gently fasten his shirt for him. He grinned gratefully and lifted his good arm to run his fingers through his hair.  
  
I'm sure the police will find the culprit who did this to you. The nurse finished up with Spike's buttons and picked up her clipboard.  
  
I'm sorry? Giles asked.  
  
You did report this to the police, yes? The nurse asked quizzically.  
  
Oh yes! Yes of course. I have complete faith in them. Giles pulled a clean handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed at his forehead.  
  
The nurse smiled one last time, Well good luck to you both. It was nice meeting you Mr. Spike. Then she was gone.  
  
You didn't really call the police, did you? Spike asked with a worried look on his face.   
  
Of course I didn't call the police, you twit. Giles shoved his handkerchief back in to his pocket and reached for his jacket which was lying on the bed.  
  
Spike tried not to look at the watcher as he too pulled on his duster. Every movement caused a barrage of pain to erupt inside his wounds.  
  
Giles watched the ex-vampire pull on his duster with a silent whimper and suddenly felt bad for him. The watcher helped the young man and smiled apologetically.  
  
Let's go home, shall we? I'm sure Buffy is out of her mind with worry by now. Giles pulled the curtain aside and exited the room followed by a battered, yet bandaged, Spike.  
  
***  
  
When Giles let himself through the front door, Buffy was right there with worried, tired eyes. I-is he ok?  
  
Giles smiled his fatherly smile and nodded. He's fine. He's to get plenty of rest and stay off his feet for at least seventy-two hours.  
  
Spike slowly entered behind Giles. Buffy frowned at her poor man, so broken and bruised. He looked very tired. Buffy walked over and helped Spike remove his duster. Then, the two began to make their slow trek to the staircase and up to the bedroom.  
  
Buffy smiled at Giles. Thank you, she said as she helped Spike passed the watcher and up the stairs.  
  
Only too glad to help, Giles replied as he removed his glasses for yet another rubbing. He had done his duty for the evening and he needed a drink.  
  
Buffy heard the front door close as she reached the top of the stairs. Giles had gone. For an instant she felt alone, but it was only an instant--a flicker.  
  
I'm sorry, Spike spoke in a short breath.  
  
Buffy shook herself out of thought and questioned him. For what?  
Spiked was leaning on the slayer and had been short of breath since they had climbed the stairs. Buffy held him close to her and kept him on his feet. The bedroom was only a few feet away, but she knew it was farther for Spike.  
  
For this. Spike swallowed and took a breath before continuing. You shouldn't have to take care of me like this. Especially all the time.  
  
Is this a male ego thing? Or are you worried I won't be able to juggle you and slayage at the same time? Buffy asked somewhat sarcastically.  
  
A bit of both actually. Spike smiled slightly.  
  
The two finally made their way into Buffy's room. Slowly the slayer set Spike on her bed and walked back to shut the door. Spike sat out of breath on the edge of the bed. Buffy frowned.  
  
Spike, I love you. I want to take care of you. Buffy's words were soft, quiet. I can handle taking care of you and being a slayer all at the same time. I've taken care of my friends while being a slayer--it's my job. I can do this too.  
  
Spike looked up at his lovely girlfriend and stared deep into her eyes. I want to take care of you too. That's the only reason I'm here, Buffy. But that doesn't include me being the one in need of medical attention every time I get into a fight. I'm supposed to be there right besides you, looking out for you, watching your back. Spike winced as a pain rushed through his lungs. Not hiding behind some statue while you war around with the nasties.  
  
Buffy swallowed a tear and walked over to the bed. Gently she raised his face to her own and kissed his lips tenderly. I'm a slayer. In that I will always be alone. But there are other parts to me that need to be taken care of. Buffy smiled and began to unfasten the buttons on her shirt. That's where I need you, Spike. The shirt fell to the floor.  
  
Spike could do nothing but stare at the most beautiful woman he had ever known, standing in front of him, begging to be taken care of in a way only he could. He grinned.   
  
Buffy kissed him again and began to unzip her pants. Spike closed his eyes as her soft lips brushed his again. Slowly he moved his hand over her head and down her neck. Buffy shivered as a tingle of pleasure sped down her spine. The pants fell to the floor.  
  
Take care of me, Spike, Buffy whispered as her hands felt their way, ever so carefully, over Spike's chest. Her hands moved down to the bottom of the shirt and she began to pull it, just as carefully, over his head. For an instant they were separated from each other, but as soon as the shirt was over Spike's head, the two were reunited in passion. Pain was forgotten as the second shirt fell to the floor.  
  
The two fell onto the bed softly, locked in another passionate kiss. Buffy began to work at getting Spike's pants free and he worked at removing her bra. Heat filled the room as the two worked together--helped one another. Spike's hands, finally finished with the bra, worked their way up and down Buffy's body as she finally won with his pants. Before the pants hit the floor, the slayer was already being cared for.


	4. A Day Off

Buffy awoke to the sound of absolute silence. Sunlight flooded the room and warmed her, made her feel fresh and new. She could feel the warmth of Spike's naked body against her own, his arm lovingly embraced her middle. The shallow sound of his breathing brought back memories of the fight the night before. Buffy found herself trying to hide her head in the pillow. She never wanted to leave this moment, never wanted to let this feeling go. Buffy wanted to make Spike heal faster, to make all his pain go away, but she knew she couldn't. _I can bring him breakfast in bed, _she thought.  
  
Careful so as not to wake Spike, Buffy climbed quietly out of bed searched for her housecoat before pulling it on and sneaking out of the room towards the bathroom where she quickly showered. A quick and quiet trip back to her bedroom found her dressed and in the kitchen in minutes.   
  
The house was unusually quiet and empty. Before Buffy could question the silence, however, she found a note left on the kitchen island.   
  
_Buffy,  
  
Went out for breakfast. Would have asked you but did not want to disturb. Will be gone for the day, hanging with Dawnie. Hope you and Spike can enjoy your day off alone and relaxed.  
  
Willow  
_  
Buffy smiled at her friend's wonderful idea. Her and Spike alone for the entire day with nothing to slay or research. It was the best idea Willow had ever had. Thanks, Will, Buffy whispered as she began to search for ingredients with which to prepare a hearty breakfast for the one she loved.  
  
Nearly half an hour produced funky shaped pancakes, buttered and somewhat blackened toast, orange juice, freshly poured, and Cornflakes...just in case. Buffy placed everything neatly on a tray she had found in a cupboard above the stove and made her way back upstairs.  
  
When she entered the room, Spike was sitting up groggily and trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
Good morning, Buffy smiled brightly. Up for some breakfast a la Buffy' ?  
  
Spike glanced at the tray and smiled back. All that is for me? You shouldn't have, pet.  
  
I wanted to. It's the least I can do for getting your ass repeatedly kicked. Buffy walked over to the bed and placed the tray on Spike's lap.  
  
Spike stared at the food and his eyes began to glisten.  
  
What's the matter? Buffy asked worriedly.  
  
Spike blinked and shook his head. Nothing. I had forgotten how good it is to eat real food again. I'm always expecting a fierce craving for some blood. But instead I crave Buffy toast. Spike grinned as he picked up a blackened piece and began to munch.  
  
Buffy slid onto the bed and sat watching her lover chew each morsel delectably. His right eye had developed quite a bruise overnight and his right cheek carried a matching mark. Spike's naked chest still sported the white bandage the nurse had used to tape' his ribs the night before.   
  
Want some? Spike asked holding one of the blackened pieces out to the slayer.  
  
Buffy smiled and took it, broke a piece off with her fingers and popped it into her mouth slowly beginning to chew in thought. After swallowing she looked at Spike who was dabbing at the crumbs on the plate and licking his fingers. Buffy tried not to laugh and stuffed another piece of well-done toast into her mouth. After a few minutes of chewing silence, Buffy ignored the man's interesting attempt at cutting the hardening pancakes. She asked in a serious tone.  
  
Yeah, luv? Spike didn't look up from his pancakes.  
  
Buffy hesitated and picked at her half-eaten toast, Do you remember all the things you did as a vampire? I-I mean do you-- Buffy stopped and looked at the bedspread intently.  
  
Spike stooped chewing for an instant, then continued chewing and swallowed before answering. Still feel the guilt? Yeah I do. Spike awkwardly cut another piece of pancake and leaned his hand on the side of the plate. I still hear their screams when I'm alone. The ex-vampire lowered his eyes to his fork and stared at it. I try not to think about it. Immediately Spike put the lifted the newly cut pancake to his mouth and began to chew.  
  
Buffy bit off another piece of her toast and continued with her previously scheduled breakfast munching. Silence took over the room for another few minutes while the two finished eating. Spike placed his fork and knife on the plate and took a sip of his orange juice.  
  
Spike asked anxiously.  
  
Buffy raised up on her elbow and gazed into her lover's eyes.  
  
Spike was caught in her stare and lost his nerve, Uh, thanks for breakfast. It was nice. Taking another sip of his orange juice, he put the question out of his mind.  
  
The two love birds fooled around for a bit before and while getting dressed, then slowly made their way downstairs with the dirty dishes. After a quick washing of said dishes, the two found themselves sprawled out in each other's arms on the couch. Buffy realized the curtain had not been opened and stood to pull it away from the window to let the sunshine in.  
  
Spike caught his girlfriend's arm and pulled it back, Could you leave them closed for a bit? I'm not really ready for the sun yet. Spike's eyes pleaded with Buffy and she let it go immediately, crawling back onto the man's lap.  
  
Buffy gently laid her head against Spike's chest and was caught off guard by his fast beating heart. Buffy had noticed the man's wariness of the sun in previous weeks and had thought nothing of it until now. It had been a few months since Spike had become human again, why wasn't he getting used to the sun? Buffy thought of asking him but he had sat up and gently shoved her off of his lap. Standing up he seemed out of place in the living room. Most of his stays in the room had included him tied to a chair or at least under close supervision.  
  
Is something wrong? Buffy asked quietly.  
  
Spike looked down at his beautiful treasure and smiled warmly. Of course not, luv. Was just going to upstairs to hop in the shower. Would the lady care to help a man with the soap?  
  
Buffy blushed slightly and grinned. The lady would love to, she replied in a playful voice.  
  
Spike offered his hand to help her up and the two made their way upstairs. Moments brought the soft rush of running water and the very expected steam on the bathroom mirror. The house was quiet except for the short bursts of giggles echoing through the hall and the occasional bang of the soap bar hitting the shower floor followed by another burst of giggles. For another simple day, things were very good in Sunnydale.  
  
Spike threw himself onto the couch to wait for Buffy. He was feeling quite refreshed and it had only taken him a moment to pull on some pants and throw on a shirt. The buttons he had left open forcing the shirt to show off his naked chest, Buffy had removed the bandage during their fun. Women always took a while to dress, though he had no idea why, and so he had come downstairs to wait patiently.   
  
Finding the remote he turned on the television. A man in a olive green uniform was talking. The man changed to some soldiers in camouflage uniforms holding rifles and crawling underneath barbed wire. The picture changed again to men in the same uniform jumping from a helicopter, then again to show a man and a woman in green dress uniforms that the first man had on. Spike quickly turned up the volume for him to hear, his vamp hearing had left him when he became human of course.  
  
...all that you can be in the United States Army. The television showed the man joining the younger man and woman, all three smiling and showing off pearly whites.  
  
Whatcha watchin? Buffy walked into the living room rubbing her hair dry with a towel. She had chosen some black slacks and a baby blue tank top.  
  
Spike glanced at her and hurriedly clicked off the television.   
  
Buffy smiled, a playful look flashing in her eye, and waltzed over to where Spike was sitting. So what do you want to do next? Everyone's gone for the day so we're gonna be alone for quite a while. Think we can deal with being home alone so long? Buffy pressed her lips against Spike's for a quick kiss and pulled away.  
  
Spike grinned, Oh I think we'll manage.  
  
Willow and Dawn stepped out of the theater and looked around. Dawn sipped her unfinished beverage and Willow held still half full of cold popcorn and also sipping an unfinished beverage.  
  
So what do you want to do next? Wanna hit the mall and see what bodacious bargains we can find? Willow asked her mate for the day.  
  
Dawnie wrinkled her nose at the word bodacious, I dunno. What do you want to do?  
  
Willow glanced at Dawn mischievously, I dunno, what do you want to do?  
  
The two girls rebounded the phrase off each other a few times before losing interest in the fading hilarity of it. Finishing off their snacks, they threw the paper cups and bag in the trash and started towards the mall.  
  
I bet Buffy and Spike are enjoying their time alone, Dawn wondered aloud.   
  
Yeah I suppose they're wrapped up in some kind of kinkiness we rather not know about. Willow said in a rather frisky tone. It's good that they can enjoy each other's company in such a fulfilling way, though. They both deserve to be happy, especially after all Spike went through to become human again.  
  
Dawn nodded in agreement, Yeah, the two of them desperately needed to get laid. They work too hard.  
  
Willow's eye's widened in shock,   
  
Dawn shrugged nonchalantly. I'm only speaking the obvious truth. Even Xander and Anya thought Buffy and Spike needed the break.  
  
Them two just wanted an excuse to have their own little bits of kinky fun, Willow drawled.  
  
Suddenly, a scream erupted ahead of the girls who looked up to see a small crowd of people stampeding towards them. Immediately Willow grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled her toward the chaos to see what was going on. The group had come from a small outside cafe. Tables and chairs had been turned over in the hasty retreat and food, such as hot dogs and french fries now littered the ground in puddles of ketchup, mustard, and relish.   
  
A loud roar brought the girls' attention to the middle of the food court. A very large creature, looking half man half octopus, stood at least nine feet high waving creepy looking tentacles in the air at a couple huddled in fear against a wall. The giant octopus like creature was blue in color and had only one eye. The mouth sported many large, sharp, pointy teeth. It did not look happy.  
  
Willow held onto Dawn's arm tightly as she tried to think of a way to rescue the couple. I think I'm going to have to cause a diversion so those people can get away.  
  
Dawn was caught between fear and adrenaline, Can't you do some magic spell or something that will make it forget about the people?  
  
Willow looked around to see what she could use. A hot dog cart with a covering umbrella stood abandoned about five or six feet behind the creature. Several utensils laid on the ground beside the cart, most likely they had been dropped by the owner of the car in his fast disappearance.  
  
Maybe I can move some of those utensils and hit him with them. Willow squinted in concentration towards the utensils. After a moment of extreme concentration, the utensils began to shudder then move slightly.  
  
Dawn watched as the young witch slowly raised the utensils in the air. On was a large two-pronged barbecue fork and seemed to be the only utensil that could do much damage. The utensils suddenly began to tilt to their sides and flung themselves at the monster's head and neck.  
  
The creature howled and lung itself around in pain. The couple, seeing their chance, ran as fast as they could to get out of sight of the monster. The blue creature continued to flail around howling in pain as it tried to reach the utensils with its tentacles and pull out the pain causing annoyances.  
  
We have to tell Buffy. Willow quickly turned with Dawn still in her grip and ran.


	5. The First Patrol

Buffy sighed and walked into the house. She was covered in black goo from head to toe. Spike had been waiting on the couch and sprang to his feet as the door shut behind the slayer.  
  
You alright? Spike asked anxiously.   
  
Buffy stood before him looking rather messed, her clothes soaked in the demon goo. Just peachy, she drawled sarcastically.  
  
Spike took a quick step towards his slayer, Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor? You're bleeding!  
  
Buffy forgot the cut just underneath her eye where one of the demon's tentacles had slashed her. The tentacles were suprisingly sharp and her hands were cut up from her mistake of grabbing the slimy arms in the beginning of the fight. It's a scratch, Spike. I'm fine. Buffy tried not to sound snappy. She understood the way Spike felt when she left to fight some big bad and he had to stay home and curse his new humanity.  
  
Spike ran his hand through his hair and apologized with a look. Just worried about you is all.  
  
Buffy smiled appreciatively. Well a girl could use a back scrubber after a hard day's fight with a fiendish fishy thing, she said in a bubbly voice.  
  
Spike grinned, I suppose a lad could help with that.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes in disgust as sounds of playful laughter and drones of Oh, Spike made their way into her room. Dawn was lying on her bed writing about the day in her diary.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Today was fun. Willow and I spent the whole day together. Well almost all day. First we went out for breakfast and Willow let me order extra whip cream for my pancakes. It was nice just hanging out talking to her. I know she misses Tara and I do too. The three of us always had so much fun together, and Tara always knew fun things to do that Willow and I would never think of. After breakfast we went to the matinee and pigged out on popcorn and candy. At one point Willow threw popcorn at the screen and everyone in the theater nearly tore her head off. It would have been cool if she did a spell and the everyone in the theater turned into frogs or something. After that we decided to go to the mall and that's when we ran into a demon and had to come home to warn Buffy so she could go do her slayer thing.   
I really liked hanging out with Willow. For the first time in a long time it feels like I have a big sister again. I miss doing things with Buffy but now she's pretty much tied up with Spike. Literally. The two of them are inseparable since Spike became human. I used to think it would be cool for Spike to turn human and we could do things together during the day like normal people, but now I'm not so sure. I haven't spent anytime with him since Christmas and I miss him. Buffy says Spike will be around forever now, but I'm not so sure. I can't help but feel that he doesn't want to be here. Maybe he feels the same way dad did when he left. _  
  
A knock on the door interrupted Dawn's thoughts. Come in. Dawn closed her diary and sat up in time for Willow to pop her head into the room.  
  
Buffy's back and everything's seems to be okay now. Since it's not too late, want to try that trip to the mall again? Something tells me we won't be missed.  
  
Dawn smiled and jumped off her bed. Sounds like fun. Grabbing her sweater off the end of her bed, Dawn followed Willow into the hall and closed the bedroom door leaving her diary alone for now.  
  
For the second time that day, Buffy rubbed her hair dry with a towel. Spike was lying on Buffy's bed, his arms folded behind his head as he watched her. This time he hadn't bothered pulling on a shirt and the softness of the bedspread felt good against his aching ribs.  
  
Are you going on patrol tonight? Spike asked quietly.  
  
Buffy stopped moving the towel across her hair and turned to face him. You know I have to.  
  
Spike sighed and nodded in agreement. He knew but he still wished she'd change her mind. I suppose this bloke's not invited to the fight then.  
  
Buffy frowned sympathetically. You know I want you there with me, Spike, but it's too dangerous for you now. You don't heal like you used to and Giles said you're supposed to be resting. I don't think today helped much. A small mischievous smile lit up Buffy's face.  
  
Spike couldn't help but smile at that. His body was definitely sore, but it was worth every minute of today's activities.  
  
I'll have Xander and Anya with me and who knows, maybe tonight will be slow and I'll get to come home early. I bet I'll be back before you go to bed. Buffy continued drying her hair.  
  
Xander and Anya are human and they get to go, Spike pouted.  
  
Buffy tried not to laugh at her man's disappointment and hung the towel on the door knob before climbing onto the bed to lie against Spike's warm skin. I know it doesn't seem fair, but Xander and Anya have been with the whole slayage thing for a while now and they've learned to adapt. I know you'll adapt, it'll just take some time. I have complete faith in you, Spike.  
  
I can't adapt if I'm sitting at home all the time! Spike snapped and sat up on the edge of the bed with his back to Buffy.  
  
The slayer sighed sadly and got up to get dressed. She never thought things would be so difficult once Spike became human. She had taken it for granted that he would be as strong human as he was vampire and never gave any thought to the danger. She still remembered the first time she had taken him on patrol after Christmas.   
  
_Chaos ensued! A vampire held Spike by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Spike's hands desperately tried to pry himself lose but the demon's grip held tight. A few feet away, Buffy kicked a vampire in the chest and whirled around to hit another vampire in the face. She cried as she saw his feet leave the ground and swung around to plant her stake in the heart of yet another vampire.   
  
They were everywhere! There had to be at least a dozen and all of them stronger than usual. Xander and Anya had their hands full with four of the blood suckers and poor Spike was left to deal with three alone. Unfortunately, the ex-vampire no longer had the strength to fight demons and he was caught of guard and quickly overpowered.   
  
Xander finally axed one he had been struggling with and turned to the other just in time to block what would have been a fatal blow to the throat. Anya ducked as one grabbed for her, spinning she hit the other of her opponents with a baseball bat. Neither of them were able to get to Spike and help him.  
  
Buffy finally staked the third of her assailants and ran to help Spike who had begun to turn a purple color. The slayer ran up behind Spike's captor and raised her stake to puncture the vampire's heart but was stopped as another vampire grabbed her arm and hit her in the face. Buffy rebounded with a swift kick to the vampire's face and swung around with her free arm to hit him with an uppercut to the jaw. The vampire let go and Buffy turned as another vampire came at her. Fighting desperately to get to Spike, the slayer threw powerful combinations of punches and kicks in the demons' directions. One vampire hit the ground and Buffy pounced on him with her stake. One of the other vampire's jumped on her back and Buffy used all her might to throw him over her head. He landed in front of her on his back and a quick stab made for more dust. Finally free, Buffy hurried over to the large vampire still holding Spike. Buffy thrust her stake into the demon's back and through his heart. Spike fell to the ground through a cloud of dust.  
  
A scream from Anya brought Buffy's attention to the three vampires still left. One of the vampires had a large forearm around Xander's throat and a second was trying to take the axe Xander held tightly in both hands. Anya kneed a third vampire in the crotch and hit him in the head with the bat as he fell to his knees stunned. In a swift motion Anya produced a stake of her own and ran the vampire through. Before the dust had settled she was already trying to help Xander who had kicked the thief vampire in the gut and jabbed his elbow twice into the ribs of the vampire holding him. The vampire let go and stumbled back. Xander whirled around and swung the axe in a smooth motion beheading the demon. Anya hd hit the other vampire once with the bat but it had hit her in return and she was now trying to find her bat and get to her feet. Buffy came to the rescue with a roundhouse kick to the vampire's face knocking him backwards. Anya found the bat and stood up just Xander came up behind the last vampire a performed another perfect beheading.  
  
Buffy helped Anya up as Xander hurried over to make sure she was okay. The three friends gasped for air as the last of the dust settled at their feet. Instinctively Buffy ran over to where Spike was lying on the ground. His face was pale and his lips had turned a light blue. He wasn't breathing.  
  
Buffy cried as she fell to her knees beside him and slapped his cheeks with her hands. Spike wake up! There was no response.  
  
Xander and Anya rushed to the scene and Xander threw down his axe. Give him CPR, he said in a firm tone as he knelt opposite of the slayer.  
  
Buffy quickly drew her fingers down Spike's chest landmarking for chest compressions. Folding her hands together she pumped three times before holding Spike's head as she had been taught, plugging his nose, and blowing a long deep breath into him. His chest rose as she exhaled and fell as she pulled away to give him five more chest compressions which was followed by two more long breaths.  
Xander held Spike's wrist with two fingers feeling for a pulse. After a few minutes he could feel a faint beating beneath his fingertips. He has a pulse!  
  
Buffy sat up and Spike suddenly began to cough violently and try to sit up. Unable to stay up, he fell to the ground in a daze.   
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the slayer carefully helped the man up. Spike's legs gave way underneath him and Buffy held him up. Another crisis averted, Xander slowly bent over to pick up his axe before aiming a small smile at Anya who looked confused. Xander gently grabbed her by the arm and lovingly pulled her toward the cemetery exit, a Spike laden Buffy close behind._  
  
Buffy snapped back to the present. That night would haunt her for the rest of her life and she wouldn't let it ever happen again. Spike was human now and her responsibility. She remembered what it felt like lying his limp, broken body onto the bed in his crypt a few months ago. Her heart had felt as if it were being shredded inside her and pain of losing him was the greatest she had ever known. The slayer would not take that risk of losing him again and she would die trying to keep him safe.   
  
Spike asked in a confused voice. Is everything alright?  
  
Buffy turned to look her precious love in the face and smiled. Yeah everything's fine. I just zoned out for a minute. Buffy picked up her brush from the top of her dresser and began to run it through her hair.  
  
You know it doesn't get dark for another hour, pet, Spike glanced at the bed. What do you say we have another go before you get your nasty on with the big bads?  
  
Buffy threw her brush back onto the dresser and jumped onto the bed. Spike pounced on her with a deep throated growl and began to ravage her with kisses. Buffy giggled as Spike burrowed his head in her half open shirt and nipped at her breast.   
  
Spike engulfed himself in pleasure and knocked all other thoughts away. For now he would forget about his raging humanity and enjoy himself. As soon as the slayer was called to her nightly duties, the ex-vampire had a plan!


	6. Exploration

Buffy thrust a fist into the grayish demon's jaw and swung around in time to kick the vampire in the chest. While the demon vampire duo regrouped, Buffy did a couple back handsprings to get herself out of the way. The vampire and demon lunged at her with ferocious growls, the demon's face, shoulders, and arms suddenly produced sharp pointy spikes protruding from it's leathery skin in an effort to protect him. The slayer rolled out of the way and landed back on her feet facing the confused duo.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. Over here?  
  
The vampire and spiked demon whirled around to find her then charged again. This time they split up and veered away from each other to take the slayer from both sides. Buffy blocked a right hook from the vampire, who had reached her first, and threw her own right hook knocking him to the ground. Twisting around to catch the other demon's fisted attempt, the slayer felt a sudden sting on the upper part of her right arm. Remembering the demon's protective spikes the slayer thrust her foot into his groin downing him instantly.  
  
With a flash of wooden stake and head cracking power, the slayer had dusted the vampire and broken the demon's neck. Slowly pushing herself to her feet Buffy wiped the dust from her hands. Her arm ached with persistence and she glanced over the dark red stain on her jacket sleeve. Sighing with annoyance she headed home.  
  
Can I help you, son? The uniformed man stood behind his desk and watched with interest as the blonde man tried to imitate the soldier in the poster on the wall. His salute was quite a bit off and his slouch was something of a problem, but all in all this man had the body structure to make all marines jealous. The question was, could his body be telling the truth about this man's physical endurance? If so he would be quite the catch for a special forces unit.  
  
Spike broke out of his soldier pose and glanced over at the man. He pointed to the beret on the poster man's head, Do tell a bloke how he'd go about getting one of those fancy hats. Buffy let the door click shut behind her and dropped her jacket on the hooked stand to her left. For some strange reason Spike had taken a liking to the piece of furniture saying it would be 'very homely'. Buffy wondered whether she should check out the kitchen first or take to the bedroom. A creak above her answered her question and with a small smile she began her ascent.  
  
Buffy pushed the bedroom door open and grinned at her man. Spike stood very naked next to the bed and seemed to be looking over his body with some indecision.  
  
I assure you it's perfect in every way possible, Buffy grinned playfully and shut the door, once again, behind her.  
  
Spike looked up for an instant seemingly far away in his mind. Right. Perfect. How anybody could see that I don't know. To me it looks like it always has, of course it's a lot more pink. Spike poked at his arm and watched as it flashed back to pink from the white spot in the shape of his finger.  
  
Buffy chuckled to herself at Spike's interest in his body. She kept forgetting how long it had been since he last felt the beat of his own heart beneath his breast. Perhaps it was time for her to show him how beautiful he truly was.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out and Spike looked up in slight panic. Hey! You know I can't see in the dark anymore. This isn't funny!  
  
Before he could say another word her hands came from behind him and wandered over his chest. Her warm body brushed against his, her clothing tickled the round cheeks of his buttocks and he shivered slightly in the non-cold. Though his body felt like turning and embracing his woman, his mind told him to stay and allow her the pleasure of pleasing him.  
  
Buffy slowly stepped away from Spike and reached up to untie her hair. It fell to her shoulders as she pulled off her shirt and let it fall to the floor. In the silent symphony her trousers also slid to the floor and she resumed her exploring.  
  
First she let her hands gently caress his chest, drawing her fingers over the soft, firm ripples of his abdominal muscles. Each ridge felt strong and secure in its place, threatening to all those who dare oppose their strength. Right above the solid ripples were the sharp hills that formed his rib cage. The bones stood out in harsh contrast to the silky flesh but in perfect unison with the solid muscles. With every breath his ribs would force themselves gently into Buffy's palms with a smoothness that kept her in awe. Moving her hands down she felt once again solid bone as his pelvic structure jutted out in perfection. Her hands sailed evenly down his strong abdomen to his pelvis where they slowly moved around to the small of his back and upwards along his powerful back muscles to his impressive shoulders. His whole body felt firm and strong. Her fingers ran along his arms slowly taking in the feel of his lean yet tough biceps and triceps. So often had she fought him and not once had she appreciated his fine form.  
  
Next her hands slithered down his chest and abdomen once more before finding his sturdy rod which had already hardened and stood waiting for its sweet release. Buffy smiled as she tenderly drew her fingernails along his hardened length causing him to shiver with excitement against her. Her own body was beginning to ache for his touch but she was not finished yet. Buffy removed her hand and took his softly in her own. With the same caress and movement she began her tour of his body, this time his own hand feeling what she had before. First his abdominal muscles then his ribs, down to his pelvis and around to the small of his back, up his mighty back muscles, over his powerful shoulders, down his other arm, his abs again, and finally his manhood.  
  
Spike let his fingertips take in that which the slayer was trying to show him. His body really was a masterpiece as the man had said. Every inch of his body was strong, firm, powerful. Now he held himself in his hand and, with Buffy's direction, began to stroke it the way she had, to see him the way she did. His hardness surprised him even though he new full well it was his best feature. The sensitive tip began to pulsate at his touch and hers, it throbbed for her sheath.  
  
With a sudden understanding of his own beauty and the well oiled machine he had kept for so long without the knowledge of its existence, Spike grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her around to face him. Slowly he began his own exploration of her body. His hands fell to her breasts first. So plump and firm in his hands, they were his succulent desserts so sweet and ripe. His large hands fell away from her breasts and encompassed her small waist for a moment before sliding down to her strong, round hips and her solid, full buttocks which he squeezed in his palms. All her years of slaying had done nothing but good to her body and he suddenly greatly appreciated every fight he had ever got her into in his unlife. This was his payback. One of his hands unfulfilled sunk deeper and found its way between her things. Gently he slid a finger into her wet womanhood and played with her tender jewel for a moment before deciding he could wait no longer to have her.  
  
Buffy felt her chest begin to heave with quick breaths as her knees began to buckle with pleasure. She fell to the bed as Spike forced himself upon her with a certain subtlety. Wasting no time he kissed her fiercely and with passion while moving himself into position to enter her. With a smooth, controlled thrust he was inside her. Her warmth felt good over his throbbing staff. Her muscles contracted almost automatically around him and he growled low with intense satisfaction. Buffy gripped his neck with her fingertips as her hips pressed themselves upward to meet Spike's thrusts. Deeper and deeper he drove until she felt as if he would go right through her. Her nails dug into his neck and threatened to break the skin as her arousal heightened inside her, her womanhood burning with desire to be taken in completion. Sensing her need Spike gripped the bed with one hand and held himself up with his other. With every ounce of effort and strength he plunged himself hard into her again and again until he felt raw. Buffy moaned loudly and finally gripped the bed in an effort to keep herself grounded. With every move she felt as if she would explode in his heat. Life flowed through her with an intense expansion taking over her very soul. Gritting his teeth Spike felt his body tense as his awaited release came to its moment and let go inside his beauty. Once again they were both complete with each other and all time had stopped for their passion.  
  
Spike woke to the sound of rain pounding on the window pane. Gray light hung about the room giving it a dreary mood. Spike pulled the covers over his chilled shoulders and snaked an arm around Buffy's warm body pulling her close to him. Heat resonated through him and he felt alive and happy. This was the way life should be. This is what he had been dreaming about for so long. A tingle ran through him reminding him that he had the urge to urinate. However, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and snuggled up against his girl. He wanted to stay like this all day.  
  
Buffy stirred and twisted in his arms. A smile spread over the man's face as he looked down at his beautiful bride-to-be. Mornin' love. A quick kiss on her lips slowed her response.  
  
Buffy smiled, her still voice heavy with sleep,   
  
Spike pulled her around to face him in full and kissed her lips again, this time fully. Have I told you how much I love you, slayer?  
  
Buffy laughed under her breath and smiled. I believe I've heard it once or twice in many a dark warehouse during a set up raid on a vamp's nest.  
  
Oh you're going to be cruel are you? In that case no more mister nice guy! Spike pulled away from Buffy and attempted to crawl out of bed. However, the coverings had another idea and tangled him up causing him to fall out of bed.  
  
Buffy squealed as the warmth was pulled from her and in her attempt to retrieve the coverings she too fell, landing ontop of her lover.  
  
Well this is comfy, Spike grinned at the awkwardness of their positions. Suddenly Spike noticed a line of dried blood on Buffy's arm. Scrambling to sit up, to no avail, he looked her over worriedly. Are you hurt? Why didn't you tell me? I could have been more gentle last night!  
  
Buffy tried to keep from falling over as her man changed positions underneath her. Buffy grasped him by the shoulders and held him down, Spike! Calm down. It's just a scratch.  
  
Spike stared at Buffy awestruck. Had he panicked? A scratch. Right. Mind telling how you came to get the scratch?  
  
I got it fighting a demon last night. Just your regular every night demon fight. He had sharp teeth and I got in his way. Nothing to worry about.  
  
You sure? Spike asked in a whisper. Cuz if you want I can find the demon and show him he can't mess with my girl and get away with it!  
  
Buffy laughed lightly at her fiancee's sincere worry. It's okay, I slayed him. I'm a slayer. I can do that. Buffy grinned playfully. I could slay you if I wanted, Buffys hands suddenly disappeared under the blankets and Spike jumped as her cold fingers found their way down his stomach towards his treasure.  
  
A knock suddenly sounded at the door causing both lovers to fall over each other in surprise.  
  
Uh y-yes? Buffy fidgeted under the blankets trying to find her way out.  
  
It's Willow. I'm so sorry to disturb but it's Dawn.  
  
Buffy immediately found her exit and hurried to her feet to find some clothes, leaving a very irritated and uncomfortable Spike to twist himself out of the bedding. Be right there, she called and pulled on a shirt.  
  
Anya pulled the thermometer out of Dawn's mouth and read the numbers on the tiny display. A hundred and five.  
  
Poor Dawnie, Willow sat on the bed next to her friend. You want a cup of hot cocoa or some tea? It will make you feel better.  
  
Dawn smiled a half smile, That would be great, thank you.  
  
Willow stood up and left the room passing Buffy in the doorway. Buffy walked over to the bed and looked over her sister. She looked terrible.  
  
Hey, you. Buffy took Willow's position on the bed. How are you feeling?  
  
Anya placed the thermometer on the night stand, She has a fever. I'm going to get her some tylenol from the kitchen, she said in a tone expecting great gratitude.  
  
Buffy smiled at Anya, Thank you.  
  
Anya pranced out of the room and left the two sisters alone. Dawn sat herself up more and smiled at her sister. Willow says it's just the flu. I'll be fine in twenty-four hours.  
  
Buffy brushed a strand of hair away from her baby sister's face, Well then you get some rest. Spike and I are going to get some groceries this afternoon, is there anything we can get you? Some magazines maybe or we could rent some videos? Spike is going to bring the TV up to your room later so you can have something to do.  
  
Dawn grinned widely, Maybe being sick isn't so bad after all! Can I have a popsicle? Mom always gave me a popsicle when I was sick.  
  
Buffy laughed lightly at her little sister, Popsicles it is.  
  
Movies would be fun. Maybe you guys can all come in here and we can have a fun movie night. It'll be like a sleepover...even though everybody lives here already.  
  
The sisters laughed together and Buffy assured her sibling that it was a good idea. Of course that would require Dawn to get some serious rest during the day while everybody went about the regular chores. Dawn was glad to be free of her daily responsibilities and settled under her covers to sleep while Buffy went downstairs to make up the grocery list.  
  
Spike met Buffy in the kitchen with a glass of orange juice, The bit going to be all right?  
  
Buffy sipped her juice and nodded, Yeah she'll be fine. It's just the flu. Twenty-four hours of bed rest and she'll be good as new.  
  
Anything I can do for her? Spike asked glancing up.  
  
She wants the TV brought into her room and for the rest of us to have a movie night in her honor. Buffy grinned sarcastically but lovingly.  
  
Anything to make the poor girl feel better.  
  
Buffy laughed, Something tells me she'll be just fine.  
  
Willow plopped some marshmallows into the warm mug she had prepared and Anya placed two white pills on a tray with the hot mug and a tall glass of water. Some buttered toast sat on a small platter next to the beverages.  
  
We'll take this up to Dawnie, Willow pointed out as she lifted the tray and headed out of the kitchen with Anya in tow.  
  
Buffy drank the last drops of her juice and walked over to place the glass in the sink. I guess we better head over to the supermarket. Willow will look after Dawn.  
  
Spike nodded and wiped off the counter with a moist cloth, Do you wanna grab my sweater of the chair in the bedroom, love?  
  
Buffy headed towards the stairs.  
  
Spike paused what he was doing and watched his girl go after his things. Everything was nearly perfect. Soon he would be married to that lovely girl and they would begin a life together as it should be. He had everything he wanted from life. Well almost everything. There was just one thing missing.


	7. Family

Buffy dropped a box of Cheerios into the cart and moved along to the next aisle. Spike pushed the cart after his her and crossed the cereal off the list.  
  
What's next? Buffy asked while studying the shelves of canned soups.  
  
Uh, we have everything cept milk, love. Spike glanced over the list on last time to make sure they hadn't forgot anything. Yeah, just milk.  
  
Buffy chose a few cans of chicken noodle soup for Dawn before directing Spike and the cart to the dairy aisle. On the way to the checkout counter she decided to pass down the untouched aisles to make sure they had not forgotten to put things on the list. Absently adding missed items such ass dish soap and shampoo to their cart, as well as Dawn's popsicles, Buffy began to feel somewhat nauseous. Spike noticed her paling in the face and eyes her worriedly as they turned down the snack aisle.  
  
Are you feeling all right, pet? Spike spotted a bag of his favorites munchies and tossed it into the cart.  
  
The wave of nausea passed and Buffy blinked before responding, Yeah I'm fine. Probably just hungry. A box of her favorite cookies caught her eye and she tossed them in along side Spike's bag of favorites.  
  
Spike let it go but continued to watch his slayer with concern. Color was slow to return to her cheeks but had fully returned, nonetheless, by the time they finally wheeled their heavy food laden cart into the checkout.  
  
The cashier, a stout woman with shoulder length brown hair and eyes that seemed to stare right through a person, eyed the couple curiously as they piled the large amounts of Band-Aids, gauze, medical tape, large white bandages and sterilizing ointments onto the conveyer belt.  
  
Buffy noticed the woman staring and quickly explained, Small home business. You can never be too careful. We have a strong safety plan.  
  
Ignoring the excuse, the woman continued to ring up the products while still eyeing the couple with grave curiosity. Buffy shrugged it off and finished unloading the cart while Spike searched for his wallet. Piling the last of the fresh fruit onto the conveyer belt Buffy sighed and watched as the bag boys did their job almost lifelessly. After a few moments the cart was loaded with the packaged groceries, the lady was paid, and Spike and Buffy made their hasty retreat from the staring woman.  
  
Once they safely set foot into the parking lot, buffy felt another wave of nausea creep over her and she took a hasty breath in an attempt to quell her newly upset stomach. Spike noticed immediately and questioned her again.  
  
Are you sure you're all right, love? You look really pale. Spike stopped the cart next to their new SUV and looked over Buffy.  
  
Yeah I'm fine. Might be a touch of the flu. If Dawn has it there's no doubt all of us will get it eventually. Buffy smiled in reassurance and turned the key in the lock opening the back door to begin placing the grocery bags for the trip home.  
  
Spike winced within himself as he watched his girl lift the bags into the vehicle. It killed him to have to watch her do what he should be doing, but his body had not quite mended enough to lift the heavy packages. He felt useless and a burden to her. Soon, however, he would have that fixed.  
  
Placing the last of the bags, Buffy shut the door and moved around to the driver's side of the vehicle while Spike returned the cart to it's proper place in the lot. Buffy searched her key ring for the proper key to open the door when another wave of nausea came over her causing her to drop the keys and try to catch her breath. Coming up behind her, Spike saw Buffy tense and drop the keys. Bending over to pick them up, he frowned.  
  
You're not well, Buffy. Lets get you home and into bed. I'll drive.  
  
Not feeling in any mood to argue, Buffy found her way around the vehicle, hopped into the passenger seat, and put on her seat belt while Spike started up the vehicle. Twisting around to watch for vehicles behind him, Spike glanced at Buffy. She was really pale again, this time more so than the last. Buffy leaned back and rested her head against the seat while Spike backed out of the parking lot and made their way home.  
  
Don't forget to stop at Blockbuster. I promised Dawnie we'd have a movie night tonight. Buffy spoke with her eyes closed.  
  
Right. Can't forget the li'l bit. Turning on his blinker Spike pulled right and into the video store's parking lot. Buffy made a move to unbuckle her seat belt but Spike quickly interrupted her efforts. Let me go in, Buffy, you look terrible. I'll only be a minute.  
  
Buffy sighed but she agreed. Okay, but remember she is a sixteen year old girl who has seen more monsters in her lifetime to permanently damage her mind. No horror flicks. Buffy spoke firmly but with a touch of amusement in her voice.  
  
No spook flicks, got it. Spike moved to leave the vehicle but stopped short by Buffy's arm grasping his.  
  
No sex either, Buffy drawled.  
  
Spike chuckled, I'll stick to the Disney section, I promise.  
  
Buffy laughed lightly and let him go along with a quick reminder to pick up popcorn as she had completely forgotten to grab some at the grocery store. Nodding, Spike ducked out of the vehicle and made his way inside the video rental outlet.  
  
Inside, Spike wove his way smoothly through the people and found the family section. He would much rather watch an action movie any day but understood Buffy's concern for her sister. It was a small price to pay for spending time with the girls he treasured most in his world. It also made him feel closer to the Scoobies as a whole. He now understood the bond between the friends and their watcher. They were more than a bunch of kids out slaying the nasties, they were a family.  
  
Stopping in front of the back wall, where the family movies had been placed, Spike chose pretty in Pink, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, and The Parent Trap. They may be oldies but they were classics. After a stop by the snack shelves for a quick stock up of chocolate bars and popcorn, Spike headed for the counter.  
  
Will that be cash or credit, sir? The clerk was a tall, skinny, redhead with a squeaky voice.  
  
Spike answered and pulled out his wallet.  
  
Looking over the videos his customer had chose, the clerk nodded approvingly. Nice family choices, sir. Your children will love them. Classics are best. The clerk reached out and took Spike's money.  
  
For a moment Spike felt his cheeks redden. The line of folks behind him had heard every word the clerk said, of course, and it had undoubtedly made him look like a sap. Inside his head he had the urge to scream back _I don't have any children, you bleedin idiot!_ However, something struck a warm cord inside him and he only smiled at the clerk. If the clerk had thought he had children, he must at least look like a father and that meant he looked able to provide for his family. Somehow that calmed him.  
  
Yeah, the little one's sick with the flu. She's wanting a family movie night to help pass the time. I don't think the horror stuff will do her dreams any good, Spike smiled lightly.  
  
A small woman behind him made an awing sound causing Spike to blush even more. Yes, that flu seems to be going around lately. You make sure your young one gets plenty of rests and fluids.  
  
Spike nodded at the woman in appreciation, Thank you, ma'am, I will do that. Taking his change and grabbing the bag of videos and snacks, Spike headed back out to the vehicle where Buffy waited.  
  
Willow wiped the last dish in the soapy water, rinsed it off under the tap, and placed it into the dish holder to dry. After turning the tap off she rung out the soapy cloth and proceeded to wipe down the counter just as a grocery laden Buffy and Spike walked in the kitchen door.  
  
Hey! How'd the shopping go? Willow asked as she finished the counter just in time for Buffy to drop a bag on top of it.  
  
It went good, Buffy replied tiredly and lifted another bag onto the counter top.  
  
Willow noticed Buffy's pale face and frowned, Not you too? Xander came over to see Dawn but he wasn't feeling well so Anya took him him to make him feel better'. Then Giles called to let you know he's feeling a bit under the weather which means your training is off for tomorrow. Willow held a sympathetic look on her face. Obviously you're in no condition to train anyway, she said. Or patrol! It was an afterthought.  
  
Buffy was caught between sighing in frustration at the suffocation of her friends and feeling loved by all their worrying. The day wasn't even half over yet and already they had begun all the nightly worries. I'll be okay to patrol tonight, probably only a quick stroll though. Willow, do you mind putting the groceries away while I go check on Dawn? Spike brought movies, Buffy pointed to one of Spike's packages and smiled lovingly.  
  
Of course, Buff, you go rest. Spike and I'll take care of everything. Willow took the last of Buffy's bags and set to helping Spike unpack them.  
  
I'll be up in a minute, love, Spike called after Buffy.  
  
Buffy made her way up the stairs and into her sister's room. Dawn was reading a magazine and there were a few more scattered across her bed. Buffy suddenly remembered the promised magazines and kicked herself for forgetting them. Ooh, somebody brought you presents.  
  
Dawn looked up from her reading and smiled, Xander brought them. Isn't he so sweet?  
  
Buffy smiled at her sister while sitting on the bed and reaching over to feel Dawn's forehead, It was very nice of him. How are you feeling?  
  
Dawn's smile slowly faded as she realized how white her sister looked, I'm feeling a little bit better, how about you?  
  
Buffy dropped her hand, I'm okay, just a little tired.  
  
Tired? You look as if you ate too many nachos and took too many dives on a roller coaster, Dawn grimaced.  
  
I'm fine. Maybe a touch of the flu. You have it, Xander and Giles have it, why shouldn't I get it too? Buffy smiled in an attempt to make her sister feel better and it seemed to work.  
  
Did you get movies? Dawn seemed to sit up straighter.  
  
Of course. Spike has them downstairs. He'll bring them up in a minute. Smiling again and kissing her sister on the cheek, Buffy rose. I'm going to see if Willow and Spike need any help putting things away. Is there anything I can get you?  
  
Dawn wrinkled her nose, No thank you. If I eat anything else I'll just puke it up.  
  
Buffy smiled sympathetically and left the room. She wondered how her sister could be so cheerful while being so incredibly sick. Buffy herself felt as if she wanted to crawl into a corner and die. In all honestly her sister looked no better than Buffy felt.  
  
Spike met Buffy in the hall with his gift of movies for Dawn. Buffy, you look terrible, you really should go lie down, love. I'll take care of things with Dawn. I still have to bring up the television and hook it up in her room, the groceries are put away, there is nothing you need to do until patrol tonight.  
  
Too tired and feeling far too sick to argue, Buffy nodded and turned around to make her way to her bedroom. Spike followed close behind before ducking into Dawn's room. Buffy smiled as she heard Dawn's giddy laugh echo down the hallway. How did she do it?  
  
Buffy woke up to a dark room. A glance at the clock showed it to be 7:30. Buffy crawled out of bed and stretched. The sleep had done her wonders for she felt much better, in fact she was famished. Finding a sweatshirt to pull over her pjs, Buffy slipped into the hallway. Warm laughter flowed through the hallway and Buffy immediately realized it came from Dawn's room. Deciding that was where everybody would be, Buffy made her own way into the room.  
  
Buffy opened the door to quite the sight. Spike, Willow, and Dawn all sat snuggled together under a blanket on Dawn's bed. Snack bowls scattered the room and empty gingerale cans littered the floor as well. The smell of popcorn permiated the air and buffy wondered how the smell was affecting Dawn.  
  
Spike had brought the television up and set it on a chair at the foot of Dawn's bed. A VCR sat on top of the television and the glow of the screen filled the room with warm, blue light.  
  
You're awake! How do you feel? Willow moved closer to Dawn, who moved closer to Spike, and patted the bed beside her. Come sit! We're watching Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.  
  
Buffy smiled and slid in beside her friend. Actually I feel much better. I'm starving, pass the popcorn! How are you feeling, Dawn?  
  
Spike looked buffy over warily before passing her the large bowl he held. She did look much better. Up for a patrol tonight then? Spike tested the water gently. The last thing he wanted was Buffy to start her worried speech again.  
  
Maybe later. This movie looks interesting--what's that sticking out of the car?  
Buffy stuffed a handful of buttery kernels into her mouth.  
  
I'm feeling okay. Had some ginger ale and it made my tummy better but I'm not sure I want to try the popcorn. Dawn wrinkled her nose as the bowl passed in front of her.  
  
Spike relaxed inside himself as Willow began to explain the funky contraption. Buffy did look much better and he had no doubt she could patrol, but the truth was he was enjoying this movie thing with Dawn and even Willow. It almost made him feel like a part of the family.  
  
Alright then, you must adhere to the rules- Spike raised a finger to explain but was stopped short by Buffy.  
  
Buffy sounded aghast. Who makes rules for watching a movie?  
  
Yes, rules, and doesn't everybody? Spike looked shocked at the notion. Now, rule number one is you must laugh. It's a funny movie and during funny movies you laugh. Rule number two- Buffy burst out laughing at her boyfriend's seriousness on the situation. Spike, looking annoyed at being interrupted a second time, continued. Rule number two, no hogging the popcorn. Spike reached over and grabbed the bowl off her lap causing popcorn to spill everywhere and Willow and Dawn to laugh riotously. Rule number three, Spike now smiled wickedly as Buffy picked up the fallen puffs and popped them into her mouth. I control the remote.  
  
Buffy nearly choked on her popcorn as the last rule was spoken. You? Why do you get the remote? It's my TV!  
  
Dawn braced herself and flung her hands out to separate the two lovers, Now now, children. No getting popcorn in my bed. i still have to sleep in it tonight.  
  
Willow jumped in to help settle the playful dispute. Spike, you have had the remote for the last movie and a half and I think Buffy should get a turn now. Swiftly she grabbed the remote out of Spike's hand and handed it to Buffy before Spike could protest.  
  
Thank you, Willow. Buffy held the remote as a king would a scepter.  
  
Spike faked a pout, That's no fair! had it first!  
  
Dawn playfully slapped Spike's outreached hand. You have to learn to share, William, she said somewhat curtly before smiling and leaning against him.  
  
Spike was surprised by the girl's sudden act of affection for him and tentatively placed an arm around her shoulder before settling back to watch the rest of the movie.  
  
Buffy kept her eyes on the television but glanced out of the side of her eyes to see Dawn cuddled up with Spike and him holding her with affection. Buffy could be wrong but thought she saw a twinge of surprise in his eyes when Dawn had leaned against him. The twinge made Buffy wonder if Spike was beginning to warm up to the family idea or if he was becoming uncomfortable with it. She hoped it wasn't the latter. Spike had come a long since becoming human, but he still had a small distance to go. Would they have a family of their own together one day? What kind of a husband could he make for a slayer? How could she be a proper wife or mother while being a slayer? Nothing seemed to fit right anymore and she certainly hadn't thought it out before that Christmas night when Spike had proposed. Worst of all, she had to keep him safe without letting him feel she was trying to protect him. All in all it was one big mess.  
  
Buffy sighed and settled back against the wall. There had to be some way she could make things work. the problem was, how? _Think about it tomorrow, _she thought to herself. Taking her own advice, the slayer let herself become enthralled with the movie. Tomorrow she would think of something.


End file.
